Spark
by Kawaiibunnyhops
Summary: Aleeris Ichinose joined Fairy Tail and there was a special guy who is an Ice Mage who likes her and she likes him. Follow her adventure and please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Aleeris's POV**

I stood outside of Fairy Tail, the most infamous guild in Magnolia. I was always reading about it in the Sorcerer Magazine and it had always been my lifelong dream to join. A cold winter breeze blew the bottom of my dress and my long black hair. I thought that coming here might help me train my power. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Like what I always heard about Fairy Tail, they were fighting. But luckily, they weren't using their powers, they were fist fighting. I looked around, pale blue eyes shining, to see the environment I might be living in for a while. Now I knew why Sorcerer Magazine called Fairy Tail a 'nuisance'.

"Excuse me." a voice said. I looked to see who was talking. A beautiful white-haired women was coming towards me. I thought I recognized her from somewhere.

"Um...yes?" I squeaked.

"Are you lost?" the woman asked once she reached me.

"I don't think so, unless this isn't Fairy Tail." I replied.

"Oh, this is. And my name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." Mirajane stuck out her hand.

"Well...my name is Aleeris and I'd like to join." I said, shaking her outreached hand.

"Come with me." Mira kept hold of my hand as we made a mad dash to the back of the room, trying not to get hurt.

"So, why am I here?" I asked once we made it to the bar area.

"So I can give you your mark!" Mirajane said cheerfully.

"Oh," I put two fingers on the back of my neck after getting all my of my jet black hair out of the way. "I want it here."

"Do you know what color?" Mira got the stamper out and a pad with plentiful different colors.

"Blue please." I looked over and saw a guy with a blue Fairy Tail mark on his chest that was blue. In my opinion, he was kinda cute too.

"Okay, hold still for just a moment!" Mira came over and stamped the stamper on the back of my neck for about two seconds.

"We're done!" I took a deep breath.

"Um...that guy over there," I pointed to the guy with the blue mark. "Who is he?"

"Oh, Gray? He's an Ice Mage. But don't worry, he wouldn't hurt anyone in Fairy Tail! Except, maybe, Natsu..."

"Mirajane, who is this person?" a tiny man came up to the bar and sat on top of it with a wooden cup in his hand.

"Master Makarov, this is Aleeris! She wanted to join." Mira smiled, laughing nervously.

"You choose to let her join?" Makarov looked angry.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Mira!" Gray sat down next to me. I felt my face get hot.

"Yes, Gray?" Miajane smiled.

"Can I get iced water?" Mira went off into the kitchen to get him his water.

"I haven't seen you around before have I?" Gray turned towards me.

"No, I'm new, just joined," I glanced at the watch I had on. "Four minutes ago."

"Nice, so how old are you?" I gave him a puzzled glance.

"Seventeen?" I answered.

"Well, is that a question or an answer?" I giggled.

" An answer."

"Sorry to be rude, but I never introduced myself. I'm-" I cut him off.

"Gray Fullbuster, Ice Mage. I'm Aleeris Ichinose." I smiled at him.

"You know something?" Gray had a cocky grin spread across his face.

"What?" I asked skeptically.

"Your kinda cute." Gray got up and got his ice water, ruffling my hair, making my face go warm again.

"And that's Gray for you." Mira said, smiling. A blue haired woman was now bugging Gray about what he told me.

"Nothing." he responded.

* * *

While I was going on my tour of the guild with Mira, I kept thinking about what Gray said. _Your kinda cute._ And he ruffled my hair! Most guys only do that to girls they like or family members.

_'Does he like me?' _I asked myself.

"And finally, here's your room." Mira took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for showing me around." I said, sitting down on my bed. Once Mirajane left, I started to unpack my belongings. By the time I finished unpacking, it was 10 o'clock. I sighed.

_'Good thing I only had a few belongings in one bag.' _I got up off my blue blanket bed and went into the closet to get into my pajama's. I then threw my dark and light blue sailor-like dress into the dirty basket. I peered into the basket to make sure the yellow bow didn't come off. Luckily, it didn't. I crawled into bed but instead of falling asleep, I just stared at the ceiling. To try to get myself to fall asleep, I made slight lighting sparks on my hands. But I was still wondering why Gray had called me cute.

_'I wonder...' _And finally, my eyelids fluttered shut and I fell asleep. Nine hours later I would get up and meet some of the members in Fairy Tail.

**The Next Day...**

I opened my eyes and stretched out my arms. Today would be my official first day at Fairy Tail. I got dressed and headed to the main hall. But when I got there, it seemed empty.

"Most people don't wake up until eight." Mira smiled at me. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Can you make me pancakes and bacon with a cup of milk?" I sat down at one of the bar chairs.

"Sure thing!" Mirajane went to the back to start preparing my food. Once I obtained my food, I started chowing down on it. After about an hour, the guild started to fill up with people, eating big breakfast so they could go on jobs.

_'These people may be loud and messy but they practically save everyone's lives. Especially their friends and guild members.'_ I thought, smiling. I was going to help people, too. A young blond woman came up to the bar and started whispering to Mira.

"Maybe you should introduce yourself." I caught Mira whisper.

"How many close do you think she has?" the blond whispered.

"Lucy, are you ordering for us in secret?" a loud pink haired member came up to the blonde women with a blue cat on his shoulder. He must have started yesterday's fist fight.

"Aye, sir!" the cat did a salute.

_'It can talk?! It must be an Exceed! He's so cute!'_ I pushed my plate away from me, but not so much it fell of the other side of the bar table. I got a tingly feeling inside when I looked at the pink haired guy.

_'This must be the feeling Sprinx was talking about when a dragon slayer sees another dragon slayer! This guy must be a dragon slayer!' _I stared at him in awe. That was when he noticed me.

"Hey, Lucy, what is this feeling I'm getting. Is it what you call love?" Lucy's face went red.

"No! What does it feel like, Natsu?" She glanced at Mira for a quick second.

"It feels all tingly. Like... something that feels all tingly!" He scrunched his eyebrows together trying to think of something.

"Oh! This girl must be a Dragon Slayer!" I blushed.

"Really?! What kind are you?!" Natsu was so close I almost fell out of my chair.

"I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer." I looked around nervously.

"Hey, Gajeel! We have another Dragon Slayer!" a man with long black hair and tons of piercing came up to me.

"Do you have motion sickness?" He asked.

"Train ride." Lucy said. Natsu, Gajeel, and I all doubled over, feeling sick.

"Yep, I'm a real Dragon Slayer." I nodded. Mira came out from the back with all of Team Natsu's orders. Natsu took them and went to their table.

"C'mon Lucy!" Natsu called.

"Wait!" She hollered back. I looked at her. She had sat right next to me.

"Do you have a lot of clothes?" She asked.

"Not really. Why?" I lifted an eyebrow. Lucy grinned.

"I know you don't know me but this opportunity will let you. We're going shopping. Together." Lucy took her plate, quickly eating her food, and dragged me out of the door to go on our shopping trip together. We were going to the Magnolia's clothing store. And since it was on the other side of town, we had to ride a train. I thought I was going to be sick. But I was going to get to know Lucy.

_'This might be a disaster'_ I thought as we got on the train. '_But it's bound to be fun.'_

"Do you think this is going to be fun?" Lucy asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" I said. We high-fived.

"Do you think your going to be okay during this ride? 'Cause I wanted to talk to you." Lucy looked out the window.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I got a couple lightning sparks on my fingertips and gently shocked myself. _'I'll be fine. Today, I'm going to get to know one of my new family members by going shopping with her.'_

"So, do you know what size clothes you wear?" Lucy looked at me from head to toe, as if trying to guess.

"Um...yeah. Why would I not?" I tilted my head.

Lucy shrugged. "Some people don't know?"

"We're going to have so much fun together." I said, smiling. _'I'm so lucky to have been able to find Fairy Tail. And lucky they excepted me.'_ I thought.

"What kinds of clothes do you like?" Lucy asked.

"Mostly dresses." I responded.

"Is it to attract the guys?" Lucy's face was only inches away from mine.

"N-No!" I stuttered. This was an odd conversation. The train jolted to a stop. Lucy and I stepped out and headed to the store.

**Gray's** **POV**

"C'mon, Gray! It'll be fun! You can spy on that new girl." My face got hot as Natsu tried to convince me to go with him to spy on Lucy and Aleeris as they went shopping.

"If I do, we have to take Erza." I took a sip of my ice water.

"Fine." We shook hands. An hour later we, Natsu, Erza and I were searching the entire Magnolia Mall for a small, black haired girl and a blonde.

"Let's go to the most popular clothing shop." Erza observed. She pointed to two girls walking around in the shop.

"Let's go!" Natsu grabbed Erza and mine arms and dragged us to the store.

"Do you have a plan, flame-brains?" I asked, irritated.

"You got it, ice princess!" Natsu grinned back at me.

"Natsu, Gray, ERZA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lucy stormed towards us.

"Gray, your clothes?" Aleeris giggled. I cursed under my breath.

Erza's eyes widened like saucers. "Let's shop!" And we all got dragged along as the girls went shopping. And trust me, the girls bought lots...and I mean lots. Someone got to carry all of their bags. Natsu and I were those someones. But it was fun to watch Aleeris change into the dresses we picked out for her. Most of the ones I picked out were slightly short. She might have liked them and I liked her in them. Eventually, we headed back to the guild with tons of clothes for all the girls.

"Wasn't that fun?!" Erza was searching through the bags for her three bags of clothes.

"I had fun." Aleeris said.

"I did too!" Lucy retorted.

"Well we didn't!" Natsu and I were in complete sinc. When we got to the guild, it was eight, so we got late dinner and went to bed once finished. Deep inside, I was glad I went. But for some reason, I couldn't sleep. So I decided to visit someone...special.


	2. Chapter 2: Date?

**Aleeris' POV**

It was the middle of the night when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got up. When I opened my door, there stood Gray.

"Oh, hi, Gray. What are you doing here at one in the morning?" I sat on my bed and patted the space next to me.

"I don't know. My heart just lead me here." He answered, sitting down next to me. He must have seen me blushing because he chuckled.

"Um...Gray? What did you mean when you called me cute that one time? I can't believe it was only yesterday." I looked sideways at him.

"I meant that we might someday have a relationship." Gray smiled at me. I choked.

"What?!" I was surprised. But on the inside I was very happy.

"What, do you not like-" I cut him off by covering my eyes. I peeked through my left hand.

"Gray," I squeaked. "Your clothes." He muttered a curse under his breath and put his clothes back on which, happened to be lying on my floor, kinda grossing me out.

"You know, if you want to be in a relationship with me, you're going to have to try to keep your clothes on." I commented.

_'Or take all of them off more often.' _I thought to myself.

"Well it's Ul's fault!" He growled.

I pat Gray's back. "Isn't it kinda your fault that you still do it when your uncautious of doing it?" I asked. Gray gave me an adorable and yet confused look.

"Sorry, that was really confusing," I laughed. "Isn't it still a little bit of your fault that you til do it even though you don't know?" I rephrased.

"Well sure but-" I held up my pointer finger, signaling for Gray to hush.

"Take some of the blame." I said, looking him in the eye. His jaw dropped.

"Well, I guess I should take more of the blame. But she started it!" I gave him an angry look.

"Okay, jeez." He glanced at my alarm clock. I looked, too.

"You may have to leave if you still want four hours of sleep." I said, leading Gray to the door.

"Okay," He looked disappointed but soon brightened up. "See you tommorow!" He ruffled my hair and my face went hot.

"S-See you t-too." I smiled nervously, a blush still over my nose. And that night I had another sleepless night.

**Gray's POV**

I woke up at seven, a hour earlier that usual. I wanted Aleeris to spend every minute of her day with me, from waking up to going to bed. Sure, it's a creepy plan but, I guess I really liked her. Even if her magic was lightly equal to Flame Brains. I did, however, think that Aleeris likes me as much as I like her.

"She's really pretty, it's a shame she likes you, pervert." Natsu said when I told him my plan that he so obviously did _**NOT **_listen to.

"Well at least I'm regular." I noted, pointing my finger at him. His face turned as red as a cherry.

"At least we have equal blood!" He roared, engulfing his ghost white knuckles in flames.

"If we want to get to her soon enough, we should leave." I said coldly. Natsu's flames died down as we headed out to the hallway on our way to breakfast. As I expected, Aleeris was sitting at a bar seat by herself.

"May I join you?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"GAH!" She screamed, turning a zapping me with a dozen sparks she'd pulled up. I lay, swirly eyed on the floor. And worse, Natsu, who thought this was all so hysterical, laughed.

"Gray!" Aleeris leaned over me, abandoning her food. Natsu eyed the food, as if seeing if he could sneak some.

"Don't even think about it, boy!" Aleeris didn't even look up. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Gray!" Aleeris slapped me, having a few sparks to wake me up even more.

"Ugh." I opened my eyes to see nervous and worried pale blue ones searching them.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, slapping me again to make sure. Aleeris giggled slightly.

"What?!" I felt a burning on my right cheek.

"You have a red hand print on your face!" Natsu burst into laughter.

"Sorry." Aleeris touched it with a delicate hand.

"I-It's okay. I guess I never thought such power could come from such a small girl." Aleeris giggled again.

_'What a kawaii giggle!'_ I thought. Before I could ice over the injury, Aleeris planted a small, delicate kiss on my cheek. We both went pink in the face.

_'I never want anything to ever happen right there.'_ I thought, smiling to myself.

**Time Skip: Aleeris is done eating**

"So, what are you going to do today?" I asked Aleeris. She must have been nervous because her neck went light red.

"I-I don't know. W-What about you?" She picked at her fingernail, glancing up to see my reaction, but quickly looking down as I returned her glance.

"I wanted to spend a little time getting to know you." I drummed my fingers on the table.

"Really?!" Aleeris looked at me but quickly looked at something else. Suddenly, Juvia appeared and sat next to me, totally disregarding Aleeris.

"Hello, Gray-sama! What are you doing?" the bluenette cocked her head and smiled.

"I'm hangin' with Aleeris." I said cooly. Juvia glared at Aleeris but looked back at me

"Is she the new girl?" Juvia cocked her head again.

"You know that cocking your head might get you a neck cramp." Aleeris commented. I got her joke and smiled but Juvia glared.

"Well then," She declared in anger. "This won't make you upset then!" Juvia grabbed my face a pressed her lips tightly against mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw color rise to Aleeris's pale face but I also saw a look of confusion. I gently took Juvia's lips away from mine and stated, "Look, Juvia, all I want to do right now is hang out with Aleeris." Juvia humped and stormed away but before leaving, whispered something to her. Aleeris's face turned rosy red.

Once Juvia left, I asked, "What did she say." Aleeris just stare at me before opening her lips to respond. But nothing came out.

**Aleeris's POV**

I wanted to answer Gray's question but my voice was failing me when I needed it most.

_'Love rivals? For Gray?'_ I thought.

"S-She called us love rivals." I looked up at Gray in confusion. He must have been embarrassed and confused because his feeling showed a mix of both.

"I-It's her thing." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I looked worriedly across at Gray.

_'I don't want to be love rivals. I just want everything to be happy.'_ I thought.

"So, what do you want to do!" Gray tried to look positive after what had just happened. I just smiled weakly.

"You choose." I managed to cough out. Gray took a dark blue (almost black...almost) blindfold out of his pants pocket (I was surprised he had worn them the entire time) and covered my eyes. Holding my hand, he lead me to an ice cream shop and sat me down.

"Get me a surprise flavor." I said when he asked what flavor I wanted. He winked at me and it was kinda surprising.

"So why'd you bring me here?" I asked when Gray got back. "And where's my ice cream?" I added when I only saw one cup and two spoons.

"Well," He looked down. "I wanted us to share." He smiled when he looked up.

"But that's what c-couples do!" I stared at him.

"Is this the beginning?"He asked, making me blush.

"Maybe." was my simple response. So we eventually finished our ice cream together(it was chocolate vanilla swirl, my favorite) and headed back to the guild together, hesitating slightly before holding hands like a real couple would and should. But I still worried about being love rivals with Juvia. But I was a teeny bit excited about being girl friend/boy friend with Gray. And it was only the beginning of a real relationship. Only the seed of a beautiful flower...

"I was happy spending time with you." I commented as we walked back to the guild together.

"I had fun." Gray slipped his hand in mine and squeezed it tight. I smiled small like to myself and blushed.

"I had fun to." I leaned my head on Gray's shoulder as we walked into the sunset together. When we were about halfway to Fairy Tail, Gray and I heard a rustling in the bushes. I let go of Gray's swinging hand and perked up.

"What was that?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but let's hurry if we don't want to get caught." Gray tried to get my hand again but I put it behind my back, out of his reach.

"Look, members from the same guild as Blondie." Flare stepped out from behind a bush.

"Oh, Fairies." Another of Raven Tail's members stepped out from behind a bush on the other side of the path. Gray and I stood back to back, ready for the battle that was about to happen between us and the Raven Tail members.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

**Aleeris's POV**

When Flare and Nalpudding stepped out from behind the bushes, I backed up against Gray's back.

"Oh, Faeries in love?" Nalpudding teased. Sparks flew from my fingertips at his comment and I balled my hands into fists.

"Oh no," Flare mocked. "Looks like one of them's mad." Flare and Nalpudding laughed at the snotty comment. Before I could help myself, I got a ball of lightning and energy and threw it towards Nalpudding. In shock, he didn't move, making the energy mix hit him in the face. He bounced back, on his head but landing on his butt.

"Oh!" Flare stepped towards me, her hair going as crazy as Medusa's snakes. Five bunches shot towards me, putting me in the position of Lucy during her battle in the Grand Magic Games (GMG). Three strikes of lightning dove towards her from above, striking her. She screamed in pain. Gray was just staring in awe and fear up at me.

"UMP, UMP!" I glared at him, trying to get him to help and warn him about the increasing Nalpudding.

"Ice Make: Spears!" Three spears came from Gray's palms and zoomed to embed themselves in Nalpudding purple skin. He screeched and started crawling towards a way to leave the battle. Gray's spears disappeared and we let Nalpudding go escape back to his guild. Flare, however, was not going to give up.

"Nalpudding, get back here!" She screeched. But he was not coming back.

"Ice Make: Prison!" Gray locked Flare and I in an ice prison. He came into the prison and created an ice sword.

"Now, let her go or you might just...loose your head." He chuckled at his little joke and under Flare's hair, I smiled. Gray pressed the sharp point of the sword to Flare's neck.

"Yeah right. Like I would do that." Flare smile which, in case you haven't noticed, is really creepy. She did, however, loosen the strands but didn't let go completely. Gray pushed his sword into Flare's neck, making it bleed. Flare slowly started to lower me in her pain. Gray smiled.

"Now put her on the ground and keep her there." He said.

"That's not gonna happen." Flare lifted me to the top of the prison and lashed another strand to hit Gray. Right before it hit him, though, Gray froze it, leaving it struggling inside his , Flare was smart and caught the strip of hair on fire, making it burn through Gray's ice. After this dramatic affect, Flare continued to shoot the flaming hair in Gray's direction. To save Gray, I shot two lightning bolts in her direction, catching the ends of her flame red outfit on fire.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, dropping me from the top of the prison. In a hurry, Gray iced over the ground under me and jolted at lightning speed to catch me.

_'Now I know how Lu-chan felt.' _I though as I plummeted down. The ice disappeared from under me and Gray caught me. I looked into his eyes and he smiled. I blushed.

"Enough lovey-dovey crap!" Flare shot two halves of her head towards Gray and I. Luckily he put me down. Both of us shot our elements at the hair, shocking and freezing both of the halves. Flare screamed in agony and toppled backward, crawling down the road. She got up and slowly walked backwards, watching us. Then, she turned and ran.

"Nice work." Gray looked down at his feet.

"Um...Gray-kun, your clothes." I covered my eyes with my my right hand. Gray looked down and cursed loudly and two seconds later, he had his clothes back on.

"C'mon." Gray swooped me ups in his arms, lifting my feet off of the ground.

"GRAY-KUN!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"What?" He kissed me on the forehead. My pale blue eyes widened and I blushed, smiling very small like. I nervously glanced down and took in a sharp breath.

"Gray, put me down!" I struggled a little, kicking. Gray slowly put me down, smiling.

"Let's go back.," Gray said. "And try not to get not to get into trouble."

**Time Skip: 30 minutes**

We finally got back to the guild around three in the afternoon. Fairy Tail was buzzing with exciting news.

"What's going on?" Gray asked, looking around.

"Didn't you hear?" Mira asked.

"Hear what?" I questioned back.

"Kira Etere's birthday is tomorrow!" Mira smiled. I looked to my right to see a middle table with a teal haired and brown haired girl and a yellow haired and white haired boy.

_'Kira must be the brown haired girl.'_ I thought. She noticed my glance and waved to me. I waved back slightly nervous. I had only been here three days but everyone was already treating me like family. A real family...

"So, what's the big deal?" Gray asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"She's turning seventeen, Gray!" Mira was still smiling. I went to sit down at my regular seat at the bar and turned to watch everyone else. As my eyes searched the room, Kinana came behind me and put her arms on the table.

"Do you want lunch?" She asked. I whipped around in surprise.

"Um...sure." I placed my hands on the table as Kinana removed hers. She came back twenty minutes later with my lunch. Yum, a grilled cheese sandwich. Gray came and sat next to me.

"Are you going to help plan the party?" I asked Gray.

"What party?" Gray looked over to me.

"Every seventeen-year-old needs a party!" I responded. Gray put his head on his hand and sighed.

"What, it's true!" I insisted childishly. Gray smiled at me. I looked down and took a bite out of my grilled cheese.

"Do you think we could be a good couple?" Gray asked, taking my hands in his.

"Um...uh...s-sure?" I squeaked. Gray dropped my hands but was still smiling at me.

"Dude, you're kinda creepin' me out right now." I commented, taking another bite of my grilled cheese.

"I know." He finally stopped smiling.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked, finishing off my grilled cheese.

"Nothing. How about you?"

"I was going to meet everyone." I glanced up at Gray.

"Okay. I think I could help with that." So we both turned around and I watched Gray's pointing finger as he named everyone and listed problems and such.

* * *

**There's your chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I would love it if you reviewed! Thank you! Please continue reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hearts

**Oh look, another Spark chapter! Yay! So here's the Valentine's day chapter, drop me a review when your finished reading, and enjoy the story! Thanks! ;D Oh, and because of Valentine's day, this is going to be a valentinesy (so not a word) chapter. So Read, Rate, and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Aleeris's POV**

I stretched out my arms as the crisp winter air swept through my window. I noticed my lap felt slightly warm and looked down. On my lap a plate of warm pancakes, all arranged in the shape of a heart with a bacon arrow.

_'Jeez, I wonder who made this.' _I thought sarcastically.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" A cheery voice said from the end of my bed. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and looked up at Gray.

"Hi, Gray. What are you doing here?" I asked, putting on a fake smile and defiantly not sounding as cheery as the Ice mage at the other end of my zebra-print bed.

"I came in to give you breakfast!" He was still as happy as every, his dark blue eyes sparkling, swimming with love and trust. Sadly, that was not the only part of his body that was shining in crisp air. I tried to keep my eyes on his, and clutched my hands into fists, lightning sparking off of them, making my bedside lamp go haywire.

"Why, Gray, are you in my house _naked?!_" I asked. Before he could respond, I had already sky uppercut him through the ceiling. I then slipped off of my zebra-print bed and headed towards my door. A loud _thump_ came from near my closet. I swung around. A lump of of black hair laid on my ground, followed by a surprising pale body._  
_

"I'd rather you not beat up on me on the day of love." Gray gave me a faint smile. I leaned over him.

"Then get on some clothes." I whispered, turning back to the door. "I'm going to take a shower... don't leave." I opened the door a headed down to the shower.

**Gray's POV**

After Aleeris left, I mumbled curses to myself and pulled on the jeans I had on before entering her room. She had left me in room so she could take a _shower_. When she came back, Aleeris was going to be in a _towel_. I was going to see her naked?! I sat on Aleeris' bed and pondered about how I felt about this situation.

"GRAY!" Aleeris' voice called from the room next door. I shot up from Aleeris' bed and went over to the door next to Aleeris' room. I took in a short breath and then quickly knocked on the door.

"Get in here!" She snapped. "And don't open the shower curtain!" I had just about put my hand on the curtain and pulled back my outreached hand.

"What do you want then?" I whined.

"Well I don't want you to see me naked! I just wanted you to pick out an outfit." She huffed.

"Okay, jeez." I felt my back hit the door and I opened it. Slipping back into Aleeris' room, I went over and into her closet. Opening the shirt drawer, I found a plain yellow shirt that looked way too small for Aleeris. I then looked quickly into Aleeris` pants drawer, picking out a short, black sequin skirt. There was a knock on the door.

"Aleeris?" I asked, walking to the door.

"Yes, dummy, open up." When I opened the door, Aleeris smiled up at me, still having a tight grip on her towel. She walked in and looked over to her bed.

"That's actually a nice outfit, Gray." Aleeris stated. She then picked up the outfit and went towards her closet. My jaw dropped. She looked so beautiful!

"What are you staring at?!" Aleeris caught me staring at her. After glaring daggers at me, Aleeris went into her closet and I could hear her gently bump against the wall as she changed, even if her closet was big. I went over to my girlfriend's bedside table but before I could get some of the bacon off of the pate, there was a flash of black as Aleeris shot to the table and snatched her bacon away from me before I could even get it off of the plate. She took a bite and then handed me the rest of the bacon.

"Here." She pushed the bacon into my hand and closed it. I took a cautious bite.

"You know," I stated, taking another bite out of the bacon. "Only boyfriends and girlfriends share food." Aleeris not-so-gently punched my arm teasingly.

"Shut up." And suddenly, she kissed me. On the cheek, of course, but she kissed me. My face grew hot and I knew my face had a red tint to it.

"W-Why?!" I stammered.

"What? Can I not kiss my _'boyfriend'_?" She questioned back. My face as now crimson. Aleeris smiled.

"Am I embarrassing you, Gray?" She asked.

"Next are you going to kiss me on the lips?" I asked, my heart beating wildly.

"Maybe." Aleeris smiled wryly.

"What?!" I squeaked. Aleeris spun around, making her black sequin skirt spin too. She headed to the door then turned towards me.

"Are you coming to Fairy Tail?" She asked. Before I could comment, Aleeris was already halfway down the hallway.

"Wait up!" I hollered down to her. She turned back to me and stuck her tongue out, putting her thumbs in her ears.

"Catch me if you can!" She responded. As I started to chase her down the hall, Aleeris jolted forwards to Fairy Tail.

**Natsu's POV**

The doors to Fairy Tail burst open and Aleeris jolted in, flying over to her regular spot at the bar.

"Hi, Mira!" Aleeris said cheerfully. Minutes later, Gray slumped into Fairy Tail, tiredly coming over with Lucy and I.

"Where have you been, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I've been... chasing... Aleeris..." Gray huffed. I laughed.

"You were chasing your girlfriend!" I laughed out.

"Well, his _girlfriend_ looks nice today." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"I... picked out... that... outfit..." Gray slumped down on the table. I gazed over at Aleeris, who was skipping over to Levy, who was reading her latest book.

"Hi, Levy! Whatcha readin'?" I overheard her ask.

"Gray, why do you choose small boobs over big ones?" I asked.

"THAT'S SO WRONG!" Lucy shouted, kicking me.

"Lucy, have you ever seen Gray so tired?" Erza came up behind us and sat down with her strawberry cake. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Gray!" Aleeris called, skipping over. "Can you take me to the library?"

"I'll go!" I shouted out, jolting up. Gray, however, jumped up too.

"She asked me, Flame Brain." Gray glared at me.

"Come on, sweetie, no fighting." Then Aleeris dragged Gray off by his ear.

"Have fun." I called out, slumping down.

"It's okay, Natsu." Lucy leaned close to my face and... kissed me on the lips. All because of Aleeris and Gray.


End file.
